WC2G Story: The Death of Time
by sexymusiclover5000
Summary: As you know the Winx battle the Wizards of the Black Circle and beat them. But what happened after that? This story will tell you the story of The Winx and their Children. Please read. Better Summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**WC2G: The Death of Time**

**Summary: As you know the Winx defeated The Wizards of the Black Circle. As you know they defeated them with their belivix power. But right before the Winx did their shield, the Wizards did a spell that you could hardly see. The Winx of course didn't see it, or they would have got their shield stronger. The spell was called 'Future Death'. Now this spell is not like other death spells. It takes time for it to be affected. The Winx then died 20 years after that. But the Winx were lucky. In those 20 years they all maid 3 beautiful children each. And here's the story about it. (Also in this story all the girls in the Winx are princess of the places their from.)**

**Chapter 1: Memories**

**20 years after the battle with The Wizards of the Black Circle the Winx and Specialist had children. **

**Bloom and Sky had 3 kids. 1 boy and 2 girls. Their first child's name is Skylar. He is 17. He has red with blonde highlights and baby blue eyes. He has medium sized muscles has a pet baby Dragon named Chester. He is arranged to marry Princess Sophie. His best friends are Ian, Ryder, Tommy, Oliver, and Nicholas. His closest friend is Ian. He is a really a fun and cool person. His special power is that he can breathe fire out of his mouth and control wind. Then there is Scarlet. She is 16. She has long blonde hair and baby blue eyes. She has a pet Bunny named Fuzzy. She is arranged to marry Prince Ian. Her best friends are Sophie, Harmony, Tera, Rose, and Nichole. Her closest friend is Sophie. She is a funny and powerful person. Her fairy power is the Dragon Fire and Wind. Her Warrior Power is swords. Last and not least is Blossom. She is 13 years old. She has long red hair with baby blue eyes. She has a pet puppy names Lucky. She is arranged to marry Prince Brady. Her best friends are Melody and Lily. She is an active person. Her fairy power is Dragon Flame. Her Warrior Power is the Dragon Controller. **

**Stella and Brandon had 3 kids as well. 2 boys and 1 girl. Their first child's name is Ian. He is 17. He has blonde hair with brown highlights and golden eyes. He has medium sized muscles and a pet cat named Rocky. He is arranged to marry Princess Scarlet. His best friends are Skylar, Ryder, Tommy, Oliver, and Nicholas. His closest friend is Skylar. He is a really flirty and funny person. His special power is the one look charm. Then there is Sophie. She is 16 years old. She has long brown hair with brown eyes. She has a pet poodle named Moon. She is arranged to marry Prince Skylar. Her best friends are Scarlet, Harmony, Tera, Rose, and Nichole. Her closest friend is Scarlet. She is a very funny and flirty person. Her fairy power is Moons, Stars, and wind. Her warrior power is the one look charm. Lat and not least, there is Brady. He is 13. He has brown hair with blond highlights and brown eyes. His muscle size is mall. He has a pet spider named awesome. His best friends are Cody and Aisher. He is a funny person. His special power is one look charm. **

**Musa and Riven had 3 kids. 1 boy and 2 girls. He is 17. He has blue hair and blue eyes. He has large muscles and a pet blue bird names chirpy. He is arranged to marry princess Tera. His best friends are Skylar, Ian, Tommy, Oliver, Nicholas. His closest friend is Nicholas. He is a very protective person. His special power is Earth vibration and super speed. Then there is Harmony and she is 16. She has blue hair with magenta bangs and purple eyes. She has a pet fairy teddy bear names Tune. She is arranged to marry Prince Tommy. Her best friends are Scarlet, Sophie, Tera, Rose and Nichole. Her closest friend is Nichole. She is a very musical and funny person. Her fairy power is everything that has to do with music. Her Warrior Power is the Bo stick to control earth's vibration. Last but not least is Melody. She is 13. She has short magenta hair and blue eyes. She has a pet Yorkie named Lola. She is arranged to marry Prince Cody. Her best friends are Blossom and Lily. She is a musical and funny person. Her fairy power is everything that has to do with music. Her Warrior Power is the Bo stick to control earth's vibration. **

**Tecna and Timmy also had 3 kids. 2 boys and 1 girl. Their first kid id named Tommy. He is 17. He has short purple hair with orange highlights and orange eyes. He has Small\Medium sized muscles and a pet Lizard names Tecno. He is arranged to marry Harmony. His best friends are Skylar, Ian, Ryder, Oliver, and Nicholas. His closest friend is Oliver. He is a very intelligent person. His special power is Arrow coordination. Then there is Tera. She is 16. She has long pink hair and orange eyes with glasses. She is arranged to marry Ryder. She has a pet duck named Billy. Her best friends are Scarlet, Sophie, Harmony, Rose, and Nichole. Her closest friend is Rose. She is a very intelligent person. Her fairy power is everything that has to do with Technology. Her Warrior Power is arrow coordination. Last but not least there is Cody. He has orange hair with pink highlights. He has small\medium sized muscles and a pet frog named Frank. His best friends are Brady and Aisher. He is a very intelligent person. His special power is arrow coordination. **

**Flora and Helia also had 3 kids. 1 boy and 2 girls. Their first child's name is Oliver. He is 17. He has shoulder length black hair with green eyes. He as large muscles and a pet tiger named Rex. He is arranged to marry Princess Nichole. His best friends are Skylar, Ian, Ryder, Tommy, and Nicholas. His closest friend is Tommy. He is a very gentle, nice, and romantic person. His special power is healing, earth movement, controlling feelings, and nature control. Then there is Rose. She is 16. She has long brown\black hair and green eyes. She has a pet horse named Jacob. She is arranged to marry Prince Nicholas. Her best friends are Scarlet, Sophie, Harmony, Tera, and Nichole. Her closest friend is Tera. She is a sweet, kind, shy, and caring person. Her fairy power is everything that has to do with nature. Her warrior power is healing, earth movement, and nature control. Last but not least there is Lily. She is 13. She has long brown\black hair with green eyes. She has pet mouse named Sahara. She is arranged to marry Prince Aisher. Her best friends are Melody and Blossom. She is a very sweet, kind, shy, and caring person. Her fairy power is everything that has to do with nature. Her warrior power is healing, earth movement, and nature control. **

**Last but not least Aisha and Nabu had 3 kids. 2 boys and 1 girl. He is 17. He has a deep brown\purple colored hair and purple eyes. He has large muscles and a pet swordfish named Tyler. He is arranged to marry Princess Rose. His best friends are Skylar, Ian, Ryder, Tommy, and Oliver. His closest friend is Ryder. He is a very funny and Athletic person. His special power is Balance and Activeness. Then there is Nichole. She is 16. She has deep brown\purple colored hair and purple eyes. She has a pet dolphin named daisy. She is arranged to marry Prince Oliver. Her best friends are Scarlet, Sophie, Harmony, Tera and Rose. Her closest friend is Harmony. She is a very funny and Athletic person. Her fairy power is everything that has to do with water. Her warrior power is Balance and Activeness. Last but not least there is Aisher. He is 13. He has a deep brown\purple hair color. He has medium sized muscles with a pet whale named dug. His best friends are Brady and Cody. He is a very funny and Athletic person. His special power is Balance and Activeness.**

**One day in the beautiful place of Dominio there was six 5 year olds, six 4 year olds and six 1 year olds in the arms of the Winx. (The 5 year olds were the boys and the 4 year olds were the girls.) The girls were in the garden enjoying the nature around them. Especially Rose. They were talking and just liking each other's company. Then out of no where mud started dropping on them. "AHHHH!" They screamed. Then they all turned around to see their brothers behind them laughing. **

**15 minutes earlier …**

**Oliver's Point of View**

**Me and the guys were all here in Skylar's room just relaxing then Ryder looked out the window. Then he looked at all of us with a smile. And that smile was not a good smile…no, that smile was the 'I have an evil plan to mess with our sisters smile'. **

"**Ryder…I know that smile…what are you thinking?" I asked uneasy.**

"**Oh nothing." He said still with that smile. "I was just thinking we could pay our sisters a visit." He continued.**

"**And do what?" Nicholas asked.**

"**Follow me and I'll tell you" Ryder said. Then we went to the garden, but not close to the girls. "See this is what we do. We pick up some mud and throw it at them." All the boys agreed with him instantly. But me. **

"**So Oliver…you in?" Skylar asked. **

"**I don't know guys. I mean if we do thing our parents will be super upset." I said**

"**Oh come on Oliver. It's just mud." Ryder said. Then I let my inner adventure boy out, at least that's what my dad calls it, and agreed with the plan. Then we got the mud in our hands and threw it at the girls. Then when they screamed…we laughed.**

**Present…**

**Rose's Point of View**

**When me and the girls noticed we had mud on us all we could do was cry. Then when we saw the boys we cried more and screamed. We ran to our mommy and daddies.**

**Riven's Point of View**

**I was holding baby Melody in my arms, while Musa and the girls talked. She looked at me with those cute as ever blue eyes. She's a spitting image of Musa…just with my hair. So is harmony…just with Musa and my hair. Then I heard screaming a footsteps and that what made me worry. Then our girls came in all covered in mud and crying running towards us with the boys following behind looking guilty. Their crying made all the baby's cry. The girls took the babies to put them to sleep and let us take care of the girls and punish the boys. Sure let us be the bad guys. My little Harmony came crying to me and looking so helpless. So as a good father I am I picked her up, dirty or not I still would, and set her on my lap. She was now crying on my chest. So was all the rest of the girls to their dads.**

"**Whats the matter my little harmonic tune? What made you all upset?" I asked softly. Then she looked at me with her puffy eyes and said,**

"**Because daddy, the boys spilled mud on me and the girls." She said still sobbing. Then I looked at Ryder with the ' you're in trouble ' look.**

'**How about this princess. You go to your mom and get all pretty again and then I'll talk to the boys and make sure they don't do it again." I said.**

"**You promise." Harmony said. **

"**Promise." I said sincerely.**

"**Okay." She said. Then she left with the girls to their mom. When they were out of sight. I turned to the boys with a very angry face.**

**Ryder's Point of View**

**Oh man. Oh man. Oh man. OH MAN! I am so in trouble. Why didn't I listen to Oliver.**

"**Ryder Hoboe Melody!" Oh man full name tone is never good.**

"**Yes" I said trying to act as innocent as I can. **

"**Why would you spill mud on your sister?" He said in a very upset. **

"**Because me and the boys were all bored and we thought 'Why not'. " I said.**

"**Well, when your sister comes back you're going to apologize to her. And all the other girls." He said with a stern voice. "And when you're done with that, you're going to go up to your room and stay in there every day for the next 3 days and only go out when needed to" He continued.**

"**Ah dad!" I wined. **

"**No whining or would you rather be Aunt Stella's dress up doll for the week." Dad said.**

"**No! No! I am perfectly fine with staying in my room" I said in a pleading tone. **

"**Good" My dad said apparently proud of how stern he is as a father.**

**Riven's Point of View**

**I had just finished treating Ryder a lesson when I felt a tug in the bottom of my pants and I looked down. I then saw my precious little Harms (Her nickname) in a new dress and with her hair in pigtails and her bangs on the side. She looked so innocent and adorable. I then picked her up and set her on my lap. **

"**I see my little princess has become as beautiful as she was." I said and that made Harmony giggle. I then saw Musa and the rest of the girls come. The girls went to their father and Musa went to me while the other girls went to their husbands.**

"**So tell me why you would put mud on your sister" Musa asked to Ryder.**

"**Because we were bored" Ryder simply said.**

"**Well now you have to apologize to Harmony now" Musa said. Then Ryder turned to Harmony and, **

"**I'm sorry Harmony" Ryder said sincerely. **

"**It's okay" Harmony said. Then she turned to Musa.**

"**Mommy." She said sincerely.**

"**Yes sweetie" Musa said.**

"**Are boys always so mean?" Harmony said and that made me and the guys laugh.**

"**No sweetie. Boys are going to be very nice when your older. But not your brothers. They'll be mean but still nice." Musa explained. **

"**Oh" Harmony said quietly.**

"**You know boys aren't always like that. We are nice, but only to a pretty girl that aren't are sisters" I said**

"**Oh so that's why Tommy is always helping Harmony when she falls." Ryder said. I then felt mad knowing someone is helping my little girl…then I remembered that she is only 5.**

"**Hey do you guys want to hear a story of when we meet your moms and how shy and not brave we were." Sky suggested. **

"**Sure" All the kids said. Then we told them all about our freshmen year. (Season 1 and 2) Then it was their bedtime and everyone left including us and when we got home the kids were already out cold. We brought them upstairs and put them to bed.**

"**They are precious aren't they Riven." Musa said softly as we watched our kids sleep.**

"**Most precious things to us." I said to Musa. **

"**Agreed" Musa said. Then we went to bed.**

**Ryder's Point of View**

'**I just want to be like dad when I'm older.' I thought in my sleep.**

**Harmony's Point of View **

'**I just want to be like mom when I'm older.' I thought in my sleep.**


	2. Author Note

**Author Note**

Hey guys listen this story isn't going to continue until maybe February. If I don't get it done by then, then I'll tell when it will be finished by. Sorry to all my disappointed fans.


End file.
